


girl, i've never loved one like you

by underthesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, im sorry, no smut sorry boyos, so much fluff to the core, warning: body shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesoo/pseuds/underthesoo
Summary: byun baekhyun had almost no luck with girls, that is until kim jongin, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was just bouncing fem!bbh ideas off my friend and she got the ball rolling with the idea of an overweight baekhyun who loves herself and i just Fell In Love, i guess ? 
> 
> i enjoyed writing this and as always, its just for fun but constructive criticism is always always always welcome!!!! i hope u enjoy :) 
> 
> also: title from home / edward sharpe and the magnetic zeroes

byun baekhyun didn't really date. she had occasional encounters with girls she'd met in clubs, or sometimes she didn't mind a friends-with-benefits setup, but she was never wined and dined, romanced, swept off her feet, whatever it was called. 

it wasn't just a feeling, though, she was sure she wanted to be dated, wanted to have somebody, but previous experiences had weaned her away from trying again. numerous ex-girlfriends, many of which avoided seeing baekhyun's body in the light, disliking the fact baekhyun was slightly overweight and had stretch marks winding round her thighs and arms, hips and butt. 

she'd always assumed modern day dating was more carefree but it was like her head had been dunked in a bucket of ice cold water when baekhyun came out of her room in a minidress, ready to attend a party, and the girl she was seeing at the time said, "you want that much leg showing?"

baekhyun loved her body. but that was truly the first time she'd been made to feel like maybe, she shouldn't. 

however, kim jongin was a burst of fresh air that didn't stop coming. like the first time you turn the fan on in summer. kim jongin was an athlete, baekhyun couldn't tell you what she actually did at college, only that she loved sports and dancing. when baekhyun looked back on it, it only made her amused at how fitting it was that they'd first met at a dance class. 

baekhyun had been staying in her dorm over christmas due to her parents being stuck overseas, and staying with her brother at his frat house didn't seem like the most pleasant option she had. so, she was happy she wouldn't have to deal with being the only lesbian in a house of wild, selectively obnoxious men, but she was a sociable person who craved human interaction and so had signed up for multiple classes and courses to fill in her holiday. 

dance had been the first one. she'd kitted herself out in high waisted leggings (they weren't high waisted, she'd just pulled them up), and a crop top. barefaced and wet hair from a rushed shower before she left, she looked around and realised there were only a handful of people there. 

two women wearing matching outfits and stretching in front of the mirrored wall, a few TA's that baekhyun recognised, and a girl in the corner. 

her hair was what caught baekhyun's attention. it was shaved at the back and sides, but her candy floss pink fringe hung over her forehead. it was common for girls to have colourful and short hair, but this girl, this girl in particular, somehow looked different. she had plump lips, a prominent cupid's bow and shamefully, baekhyun licked her own lips. 

if there was one thing she loved, it was a good defined lip. 

the girl was slim and lean, small breasts definitely not held by a bra and instead just a cropped black vest, the sleeves cut off, and black tracksuit bottoms, her toned midriff out for the world to see. 

baekhyun averted her eyes when the other looked up, blushing lightly at having being caught. although, never one to shy from an opportunity, baekhyun wandered over, stretching her arms over her head. 

"what a shitty morning, right?" she asked conversationally, nodding to the dark clouds gathering outside the window. 

the girl nodded politely, then bent down to touch her toes. baekhyun frowned before copying her. 

"my name's baekhyun," baekhyun said through a wheeze, the result of having bent over too far and too fast. 

"don't try to touch your toes straight away," the girl advised quietly, gesturing to baekhyun's fingers turning white from grabbing hold of her toes so hard. "work up to it so your back and legs don't strain." 

her voice was melodic, but a little bit deep and scratchy and baekhyun was slightly endeared. 

"thanks for the advice," she smiled at her as she stood up, stretching her arms over her head once more. "you sound like you know what you're talking about." 

the girl shrugged, catching baekhyun's eyes before looking away quickly, "i've been dancing since i was five, i really hope i know what i'm talking about." 

"five?" baekhyun's eyes widened. "when i was five i was learning how to steal from my mom's secret stash of sweet snacks," the girl smiled at this, still not meeting baekhyun's eyes. "although looking at us, it makes sense," and she pointed to her larger stomach and big thighs as opposed to the other's slender build. 

"i was doing the same thing, i was a five year old multi-tasker," she laughed softly and finally, she made eye contact with baekhyun. "jongin. my name is jongin."

"jongin," baekhyun repeated, flushing a little under jongin's stare. "pretty, unusual, i like it," the other girl's cheeks darkened to a pink and baekhyun was becoming more and more endeared. "well, jongin, seeing as you're the pro here, i fully expect your assistance through the course of this class, if you don't mind."

"i don't," the other hid another smile behind her hand before she helped baekhyun stretch properly. 

after that, the two met up whenever they could during the two weeks they would be alone. jongin was also staying on campus to practice for a dance recital she had when school started up again. 

and baekhyun adored learning who jongin was, what she did and why, if she loved it or if she was doing it to please anyone else. and in turn, jongin started to adore baekhyun. she was so smitten, that by the time baekhyun mentioned an ex-girlfriend over a coffee date, jongin nearly combusted. 

"girlfriend? you like girls?" she asked through her heart beating nearly out of her chest. 

baekhyun looked at her over the table, playing with the end of her scarf.

"i thought that was obvious," she replied pointedly. and then cautiously, "i was under the impression that you were as well. correct me if i'm mistaken, please, i don't want to make more a fool of myself than i already have."

jongin panicked for a split second before saying loudly, "no, no, i love girls! i like girls so much, and boys too for that matter, but girls, yes. i love them."

baekhyun snorted with laughter for a good ten minutes before she calmed down enough to shyly slide her hand across the small table, palm upwards. "how about it?" she asked, nerves pattering around her stomach. 

"like i just said, i like girls," jongin started and baekhyun prepared for a rejection. "but i like you a lot, too." 

jongin laid her hand on top of baekhyun's and they didn't know that both of their hearts stumbled, stuttered, and then soared. 

 

and jongin was easily the best girlfriend anyone could ever have. she got along disgustingly well with baekhyun's friends and baekhyun's brother, she did things like buy baekhyun flowers, take baekhyun to lunch if they were in the same vicinity at midday. 

when they kissed for the first time, jongin had walked baekhyun to her dorm, tucked a piece of her newly dyed red hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her. it was first just a press of lips, but baekhyun deepened it by pulling jongin closer, their bodies flush against one another. what had been a chaste kiss to start with had turned into a heated mess, jongin's short hair mussed by baekhyun's roaming fingers and jongin's hands burning prints into baekhyun's hips. in baekhyun's opinion, there'd never be a better first kiss.

~

one day, baekhyun was catcalled by a middle aged man, who probably thought he was boosting baekhyun's self esteem. but before she could raise her middle finger at him, jongin had turned round and started threatening to rip off his dick with her bare hands. 

baekhyun was kinda falling in love.

"thanks for defending me," she whispered that night, legs tangling with jongin's. "nobody's ever done that before."

"anything for you," jongin mumbled sleepily, leaning over to press a soft kiss on baekhyun's exposed shoulder. "wear what you want, i'll defend you all the time."

and promptly, she fell asleep. baekhyun just stared at her for a while, hating herself for being so completely in love with a girl she'd known for three months at this point. but the light fluttering of jongin's eyelashes as she slept and the very soft mumbles made baekhyun feel warm, cuddling deeper into the other. 

baekhyun discovered kim jongin brought a certain feel to her life. like every bit of time she spent with jongin was leading up to something, or baekhyun would undergo a life change so massive brought on by merely having jongin in her life, every sin she'd ever committed would suddenly clear away. 

or, baekhyun thought one day after kissing jongin goodbye at her door, maybe it was simply just, love. 

~

"you look different," chanyeol said one day, stealing sips from baekhyun's americano. "doesn't she look weird, soo?"

he squinted at baekhyun as she felt his tiny girlfriend roll her eyes. 

"different isn't weird, chanyeol, you moron. but yeah, i think you look different," kyungsoo said pensively, sipping her iced mocha. "you're happier, right?"

immediately, baekhyun blushed. chanyeol and kyungsoo were friends from home, visiting while they road-tripped back home. being her best friends, baekhyun was still trying to figure out how to tell them about jongin. 

speaking of which, chanyeol was still squinting at the other. "you're seeing someone, right," and while it should have been a question, it was rather a statement. 

"i am," baekhyun confirmed, unable to stop the goofy grin that graced her face whenever she talked about jongin. "she's the first girlfriend i've had that i think you'd both like."

at this, both her friends raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. sometimes it was strange how well they fit without being anything alike. where chanyeol was loud, kyungsoo was quiet, while chanyeol was gangly and clumsy, kyungsoo was compact and balanced. and they were still this couple that just radiated comfort and passion, baekhyun had always been jealous of them. 

but due to their differences, it was very rare for them both to like baekhyun's girlfriends. 

"what's she like?" chanyeol asked, curiosity had him leaning close over the table. kyungsoo pushed forward as well, linking her arm with chanyeol's. 

"jongin is..." and it hit baekhyun that she'd never really talked about her. she hadn't ever needed to because jongin was always there. "she's quiet, but she's not scared to speak up when she needs to. and she's so cool, like, sometimes i feel so lame just being around her because she's got a fucking cool haircut and she's a dancer but then she's like bambi learning to walk," baekhyun rattled while her friends watching with soft eyes. "and it's so cute, y'know? and even if we bicker, she still makes me feel warm and she supports me, like so much. she didn't make me apologise for not being ready to take my shirt off, she tells me it doesn't matter what i wear or what i look like, she still likes me all the time, which is just. so weird, right?" 

and chanyeol looks like he could cry and kyungsoo looks like she would burst if her boyfriend wasn't holding her hand. 

"it's not weird, babe," kyungsoo said softly, cheeks pink and hand reaching out to hold her friend's hand over the table. "kinda sounds like the person you've been waiting for, am i right, yeol?"

chanyeol just nodded, sniffling into his sleeve. "i'm happy you're happy, baekhyun," he smiled and kyungsoo laughed at him, whispering about him being obsessed with romantic comedies lately, but baekhyun noticed their fingers entwine under the table. 

~

her conversation with her childhood friends stayed with her for the rest of the week. she really hadn't noticed the effect jongin was having on her, or her life, and she didn't know what to do about it.

however, it finally came to her on friday night, when baekhyun was in bed waiting for jongin to be done in the bathroom. 

the latter waltzed in when she'd completed her nightly routine, wearing baekhyun's favourite nightshirt and no underwear as she danced around baekhyun's room, singing loudly and laughing at herself. 

"i think i'm in love with you," baekhyun announced, confident and clear. jongin stopped singing and the room was so silent, a pin dropping could be heard. "it might be too soon or whatever, but the way you make me feel isn't just a crush or like, a comfortable liking. you make me feel safe and warm and sexy and excited and happy, and even just thinking about you puts me in a good mood for the rest of the day."

baekhyun watched jongin as she came toward the bed carefully, sitting on the edge and gesturing for her to go on. 

baekhyun nodded gratefully and gathered the rest of her thoughts, "and it's okay if you don't love me, because we have time and you can figure it out. i just wanted to tell you because i think you deserve to know that you're wonderful, and you make me happy. and i needed you to know that i just love you, and i don't need to think about it anymore because i know i do."

once she was finished speaking, jongin gave her another minute to say anything more before she crawled up the bed and over baekhyun, using her arms to push her up so she could stare at baekhyun's blushing face.

"byun baekhyun, that was some confession," she tutted under her breath and leaned down, her nose skimming across baekhyun's cheekbone so she could whisper in her ear. "i would never have guessed that stupid dance class would bring me to you. but i'm so happy it did. i'm so unbelievably lucky to have the chance to love you, and to be loved by you." 

something inside baekhyun flipped, and she started crying. her face twisted, fat tears sliding down her cheeks, murmuring through sobs, "you love me, you love me,  
you love me," as jongin held her close and whispered in response,  
"i do, i do, i do,". 

it hit baekhyun while she cried that while she'd loved her ex girlfriends, they'd only ever returned the feeling in ways that couldn't truly be labelled as healthy love. not until jongin. jongin, who kept her so close their heartbeats could be heard as one, who defended her and her body, who supported and encouraged change in baekhyun as long as it was for herself. 

jongin, who loved baekhyun, and had shown her a whole new way to love.


End file.
